A Moment Shared
by Rowena S
Summary: A shory weepy story that I did quite quickly, this is my first fic so don't be mean. It's really to short to summarise.


A MOMENT SHARED  
By Rowena Siriah  
The X men characters mentioned here aren't mine they've been around longer than me.  
I get nothing from this story in money or chocolate so don't sue me coz I'm only a kid.  
Nell is mine and I own her- I created her so don't nick her or I won't smile.  
Note: I know this is a bit soppy and my mate Veni will gloat about putting me in touch with my soft side but it's just a little thing I wrote that's short and sweet. Please don't say nasty stuff. I really don't like critics or criticism and this is probably one of the best things I've done. :) Enjoy :) (I know it's a little weepy: _(.)  
  
  
  
  
A peaceful night, bats flap silhouetted by the white milky glow of the moon, mice restless run as owls close behind them- outside. In the mansion though all was still. Until we look deeper. A loud roaring cry pierces the night's stillness, dormitory lights are switched on but then all is silent once more. The cry came from one man, a man haunted by the shadows of a half forgotten past a man who now sat bone claws laced with adamantium unsheathed, his bedclothes on the floor in shreds.   
No running footsteps to his door greeted him, no cries of worry; he smiled remembering how different it had been when he first came here. Every night he would wake in a cold sweat with eyes peeping though the door. No one of course would dare to wake him.  
Logan closed his eyes once more and tried to fall asleep but it was no use the shadows of torture he vaguely remembered cursed his night taunting and shadowed. Finally he got up, there was no point is lying in bed trying to fall asleep so he quickly got dressed and tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen, more specifically. To his, or Gambit's beer stash. When he got down there the light was already on- immediately on the alert he sniffed his animal senses taking control, he pushed open the door. "Hello Charles"  
"Hello Logan." Professor Xavier was in his nightclothes sitting at the table. "Funny time to be getting up."  
"You know quite well Chuck why the hell I'm up at this time but what are you doin' here?" Xavier stared at Logan for a minute,   
"I wondered if you wanted me to help." He said quietly, half knowing that now would be no different to any other time he had asked that question, as usual, he was right.   
"How many times do I have ta tell you Chuck?" growled Logan "I ain't acceptin' your offer." Logan stormed out of the mansion half banging the door.  
Logan, now nearly fuming stormed out of the mansion grounds into the forest beyond, there he marched through the undergrowth muttering under his breath, "That guy never quits, stupid, thinkin' he can be all sad and" mumble mumble. "What are you doin' in this neck o' the woods." Logan stopped with a start, small figure jumped down from a nearby tree and landed in a squat at his feet. The figure stood up exposing wild frizzy hair and bloodstained teeth.   
"Nell!" He cried coming out of his black mood. "What are you doin' here?"   
"Huntin'" Came the reply she dangled a dead wood pigeon in front of his face. A drop of blood landed on one of his hands, he licked it off smiling.   
"Nice."  
"You wanna stay for supper?"   
Logan studied the bird, "Sure there's enough to go around."  
"There's more than this silly, come on I'll show you where I'm campin'"  
"I thought you had a room back there," He said gesturing in the direction of the mansion.  
"I can't stick sleepin' there its too cramped and un-natural."  
Logan was now following Nell through twists and turns- she was actually running on all fours but she was still easy to follow. They reached her camp; it was a small fire and a sleeping bag. On the fire was a spit with two shrews slowly smouldering on it. She tossed the pigeon onto a small box full of carcasses.  
Logan looked at it, "Quite a bit of food here."  
"Yeah I killed two much so I usually leave it for the owls or the snakes."   
Once the two were sat down and comfortably munching on shrew Nell spoke quietly, "Have another nightmare?" Logan started   
"How did you know?"  
Nell shrugged, "A guess, the shadows under your eyes and the fact that you've got a piece of shredded cloth attached to your pant leg." Logan picked it off   
"That's the third load a sheets this week Red'll kill me." Nell looked stern  
"She won't!" Then more quietly, "Why did you leave?"  
"Chuck was at it again." Logan muttered, "Tryin ta make me talk." He wouldn't have told anyone but Nell for she too suffered nightmares of her long past. Nell nodded sagely, "If he asked me I wouldn't tell him anythin'"   
"I didn't, I don't wanna talk about my past."  
"Same here." Logan looked at her, "At least yours isn't vague."  
"Maybe you're luckier that way." Logan stared harder,   
"How can you say that?"   
Nell gulped back a sob, "Because I can remember mine and I wish I couldn't." She then began to cry; silently Logan pulled her close as his tears mingled with hers as they both shared heart-rending secrets that they could never tell.   
  
Fin (think it means the end or Finished. For now.)  
  
  



End file.
